A conventional phone is a ubiquitous entertainment device that can be used to play music through a speaker integrated with the phone housing. However, the speaker has a limited range due to its limited volume and is not ideal for playing music.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through the comparison of such systems with some aspects of some embodiments according to the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.